Please, Stay With Me (Sehun-ah)
by cicimotLee
Summary: Oh Sehun just want to see another side from Jongin. That's so simple, right?. And finally... HunKai/Sekai Fanfiction seme Hun, uke Kai. It's my first ff on ffn than'k you


_Title : Please, Stay With Me! (Sehun-ah)_  
 _Cast : Kim Jongin (Kai) and Oh Sehun_  
 _Other cast : Choi Minho, Luhan, Ravi, Lee Taemin_  
 _Genre : Romance, Angst_  
 _Author : Youngimongi_  
 _Leght : Oneshoot-Longshoot_  
 _Rating : T_

.

.

 **++++++++++++++++++++++++Please, Stay with me++++++++++++++++++++**

It's my another FF with OnKey as main cast, sorry if there any something that distrubing your enjoyed reading

I'll try to make other story that more better again ^^

Thank's  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Namanya Jongin, ia adalah salah satu siswa terkenal di sekolahnya. SM Senior Highschool, sekolah menengah atas yang menampungnya adalah sekolah ternama dan terkenal dengan eksistensinya diberbagai bidang, seperti prestasi kejuaraan siswa dalam olimpiade, bangunan, dan segi kebersihan serta ketebalan loket para pelajar disana-orang tua lebih tepatnya.

Jongin adalah salah satu siswa yang terkenal. Terkenal, sangat bahkan…dengan keonarannya.  
Yah, Jongin adalah anak tingkat akhir yang akan lulus sekolah. Selama itupula banyak masalah yang dirundungnya hingga ia menjadi remaja yang badung dan bengal, tidak terdidk sama sekali. Tapi, sebenarnya bukan dari awal masuk sekolah Jongin seperti ini.. hanya dari semester lima kemarin. Yah, begitulah.

Jongin.. Jika kalian bertanya tentang anak itu pada siswa disini pasti jawaban mereka sama.  
 _'Dia adalah lelaki urakan yang patut dihajar'…_

Kim Jongin, wajahnya memang lembut, bahkan terkesan terlalu lembut untuk ukuran lelaki. Namun tingkahnya yang melenceng dari kesan wajah teduh itu membuat semua mata berpaling. Bahkan kini ia adalah seorang ketua genk kelas atas dengan anggota yang memiliki harta berlimpah-sama dengannya. Hal itu semakin meningkatkan tingkat keangkuhan Jongin.

Biar kuberitahu tentang dia! Bagi Kim Jongin, skorsing adalah liburan yang ditawarkan cuma cuma padanya, membolos jam pelajaran adalah makanan sehari harinya, mendengar ocehan guru ini dan itu adalah lagu yang menemaninya, dan hukuman kanan kiri adalah rutinitasnya.  
Ia tidak bosan, ia justru semakin membantah… nilai nilainya turun drastis-sangat malah dari sejak ia masuk sekolah ini yang selalu mendapatkan nilai A dan peringkat kedua setelah orang itu… diseluruh sekolah ini saat ujian akhir semester.

Orang itu, lelaki berkulit pucat yang pernah menghukumnya karena kedudukannya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS… dan orang yang selalu mengikutinya,berada didekatnya, mengetahuinya jika membolos, memarahinya jika dihukum. Dan masih banyak lagi, bahkan Jongin sangat hafal suara dan aroma orang itu, dan Jongin membencinya.

.

.  
.

Jongin sedang menikmati rokoknya yang ia rebut dari tangan Luhan-teman satu genknya. Ia kini sedang membolos diatap sekolah bersama Luhan dan Kyuhyun serta Ravi, sebenarnya anggota genk mereka ada enam orang ,namun Woohyun dan Taemin sedang tidak bisa diajak membolos. Bukan, bukan karena tengah tekun belajar dikelas, melainikan sedang menerima hukuman dari si Wakil ketua OSIS dibawah sana itu. Kedua teman mereka terlambat pagi ini, hingga menggunting rumput yang meninggi adalah sarapan susulannya.

"Ck! Penggemarmu itu memang patut diacungi jempol, Kai" Ravi bersuara masih dengan ponsel ditangannya, sesekali ia menatap kebawah dimana orang yang Jongin benci tengah mengintruksi kedua anggota genknya yang salah memotong tanaman.  
Kai-atau Jongin- berdecak bosan. Ia membuang puntung rokok mentholnya sembarang hingga meluncur bebas dari atap sekolah yang berada dilantai empat.

"Oups, aku mengenainya" Jongin berkata seolah olah ia tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu, ia melongok kebawah dan mendapati orang yang ia benci mengusap usap lengan putihnya yang terkena percikan api dari rokok Jongin.

"Cih, kau sudah kelewatan menurutku" Luhan bersuara, lelaki berwajah baby face itu memperhatikan orang yang Jongin benci dengan pandangan kasihan sekaligus meremehkan.

"Dan aku tidak peduli"

 **++++++++++++++++++++++++++Please, Stay with me++++++++++++++++++++++++**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Oh Sehun namanya, lelaki berwajah tampan dengan tatapan mata tajam dan senyuman lebar yang sangat tulus. Ia adalah Wakil ketua OSIS SM Senior High School, wajahnya yang rupawan dan kegigihan serta kerja kerasnya sebagai wakil ketua sungguh patut dibanggakan. Bahkan Ketua OSISnya sendiri kalah popularitasnya oleh Sehun. Choi Minho, sang ketua OSIS walaupun kharisma lelaki penyandang Visual di sekolah inipun tidak kalah dari Sehun, akan tetapi Minho lebih unggul dibidang Olahraga.

Sehun tengah berjalan santai menuju perpustakaan dengan buku Ensiklopedianya, ia menebar senyum saat beberapa orang bahkan guru menyapanya.

"Anyeong Sehun!" Guru Ahn menghentikan langkah Sehun, lelaki itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar.

"Anyeong, seosangnim"

Guru cantik itu nampak tersenyum hangat, ia hendak bertanya akan kemana Sehun namun pandangan matanya dikagetkan oleh punggung tangan kanan Sehun yang memerah dengan olesan krim pereda nyeri disekitarnya, refleks guru itu mengambil tangan Sehun membuat empunya sedikit meringis.

"Yaampun, kenapa ini Sehun?"  
Sehun gelagapan mendapati pertanyaan gurunya, ia sebenarnya bukan tipe orang pembohong. Akan tetapi, untuk melindungi 'orang itu' ia rela melakukan apapun.

"In-ini, ak..aku terciprat minyak panas saat memasak sarapan tadi pagi. He-he" Sehun mencoba berkelit, ia lalu menarik halus tangannya yang dipegang guru Ahn.  
"Ya Tuhan, lainkali hati-hati ya!" Guru Ahn mengusap bahu Sehun sebentar sebelum tersenyum dan berjalan melewati Sehun menuju keruangan Guru.  
Sehun menghela nafas. Ah, untung dia bisa melindungi orang itu…

.

.  
.

"Hay! Kita bertemu. Kau sedang apa disini Kai?"  
"Menurutmu?"

Sehun tersenyum maklum mendapati jawaban Kai-Jongin- yang masih bergulat dengan buku buku diperpustakaan ini.  
Ahey! Salah besar jika mengira Jongin sedang membaca diperpustakaan ini, atau mengerjakan tugas ilmiah, atau mungkin mengembalikan buku, tugas piket dan sebagainya dalam hal positif. Jongin sedang menerima hukuman kali ini, ia disuruh guru Matematika yang tadi mengajar dikelasnya untuk membersihkan perpustakaan karena Jongin ketahuan menyalin tugas Rumah dari Soojung, yang kabarnya siswi terpintar dikelas Jongin.

"Mau ku bantu?"  
"Tidak usah"

Jongin sebenarnya kesal sekali pada Sehun, lelaki bermata sipit itu adalah orang yang sangat Jongin benci disekolah ini-oh jika perlu dunia ini. Jongin tidak suka karena semenjak tahun kemarin Sehun jadi sok perhatian padanya, sok dekat dan sok kenal. Jongin tidak suka itu, memangnya keagungannya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS membuat Jongin luluh, begitu? Hh,,mimpi.

"Kau dihukum lagi?"  
"…."

"Hm, lainkali jika ada tugas yang susah beritahu aku. Aku siap mebantu kok"  
"…."

"Kai, kau tau tidak? Taemin dan Woohyun tadi pagi memotong pohon cabai yang bahkan baru tumbuh"

Jongin menghiraukan Sehun yang bercerita dan menanyainya ini dan itu. Dia sibuk dengan kemonceng dan mengambil buku berdebu satu persatu untuk dibersihkannya, hal itu lebih menarik daripada mendengarkan celotehan tak penting Sehun.

"Hey Jongin, kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

 **BRAK**

Jongin melemparkan buku Kimia-Fisika tebal yang sedang ia bersihkan ke meja panjang perpustakaan, sempat membuat Sehun kaget dan sebagian orang disana menatapnya.

"Namaku Kai! Bukan Jongin! Dan berhenti menceramahiku Oh Sehun! Berhenti mengikutiku! Dan berhenti tersenyum padaku! AKU MUAK"

 **PLAR**

Jongin melemparkan kemonceng dan lap debunya tepat diwajah tampan Sehun, sebelum ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan. Moodnya selalu turun jika bertemu dan ditemui Sehun… Jongin benci Sehun, sangat…

"Sehun-ah? Kau tidak apa apa?" seorang siswi tiba tiba menepuk bahunya yang tengah melamun, Sehun tersenyum kikuk.  
"Ah, aku baik baik saja"

.

.  
.

Pulang Sekolah. Jongin malas kerumah, ia paling juga akan pulang ke apartemen Kyuhyun atau kalau tidak menginap di rumah Luhan dan Taemin, mereka adalah sepupu jadi tidak heran tinggal satu rumah.  
Jongin kini sedang berjalan santai keluar dari gedung sekolahnya, niatnya dia akan pergi ke rumah Taemin dan Luhan saja. Dihiraukannya dering ponsel yang menandakan panggilan masuk dari Ibunya, bahkan kini Jongin mengambil ponsel disaku celananya dan melepaskan bartainya begitusaja.

Kemeja putih seragam sekolahnya dikeluarkan dengan acak acakan dari dalam celana, blazer abu abu almamater sekolahnya disampirkan dibahu kanannya begitu saja. Rambut coklatnya acak acakan dan dasinya tidak dipakai, membiarkan dua kancing teratas kemejanya dibuka memperlihatkan kaos putihnya.

 **TIN…TIN**

"Hey, Kai!"

Suara ini…

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

Jongin menoleh kesampingnya, dilihatnya Sehun yang sedang mengendarai motor Scoopinya dengan pelan pelan tersenyum lebar padanya. Wajah tampannya terbingkai helm bulat yang terlihat konyol.. khas orang culun.  
Jongin berdecih… ini bukan kali pertamanya Sehun mengajaknya pulang, dan Jongin tidak akan pernah sudi-mungkin- untuk menerima ajakannya.

"Ayolah Sehun, apa aku harus berkata jika motormu saja bisa kubeli dengan harga murah eoh?"

Sehun malah melebarkan senyumannya, Jongin semakin heran. Sebenarnya Sehun itu kenapa sih? Ko ya disikapin kasar setiap hari malah bertambah baik saja? Jangan bilang Sehun menyukainya seperti apa yang dikatakan Luhan! Oh, itu konyol sekali.

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa pulang dengan selamat Kai! Daripada jalan kaki"  
"Cih, sok menjamin sekali kau" Jongin masih terus melangkah menghiraukan Sehun yang terus memperlambat laju motor disampingnya.

"Pulanglah Sehun, aku tidak akan mau walau kau sampai menangis darah sekalipun"  
Sehun menarik senyumnya menjadi wajah murung, ia tahu Jongin tidak akan pernah mau menerima kebaikan apapun yang diberikannya. Tapikan Sehun sudah berusaha, selama setahun ini dia sudah memperjuangkannya, memperjuangkan cintanya.

 **++++++++++++++++++++++++++Please, Stay with me++++++++++++++++++++++++**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Sehun dan Minho masih berkutat dengan laptop yang tersedia diruang OSIS ini. Sesekali Minho meneguk air mineral disampinya saat dirasa haus mulai mendera, ini siang hari. Jam istirahat kedua orang ber-reputasi tinggi ini harus tersita sepenuhnya untuk mengerjakan Proposal pameran sekolah yang akan diadakan dua minggu kemudian, tepat seminggu sebelum Ujian Nasional berlangsung.

"Kau lapar Minho-ya?"  
"Sepertinya begitu" Minho menjawab pertanyaan Sehun seadanya. Karena jujur saja, dia memang kelaparan sekali. Sungguh jahat pembina OSISnya yang menyuruh mereka berdua menyelesaikan proposal itu hari ini.

"Mau kubelikan makanan?" Sehun menawarkan diri. Ia sudah siap dengan perintah dari Minho, bahkan file yang baru setengah jadipun sudah Sehun save, Minho jadi tidak enak juga karena hal itu. Ia memiliki wakil bukan untuk disuruh ini dan itu seperti budak, dan sayangnya Minho memiliki wakil sebaik Oh Sehun.

"Tidak usah Sehun, sebentar lagi proposalnya juga selesai"

"Benarkah? Kau bahkan masih mengetikan isi acara pertama Minho"  
Kali ini Minho tidak bisa mengelak. Memang masih banyak perihal yang harus ia ketik, pertengahan acara juga belum diketiknya.

"Err, tapi Hun."  
"Sudahlah! Lagipula aku yang menawarkan diri Minho, aku tahu kau lebih lelah dariku. Kaukan kapten basket juga"

Kalau Sehun sudah mengeluarkan sikap malaikatnya, Minho bisa apa?

"Baiklah, terimakasih Sehun"

.

.  
.

Sehun sudah mendapatkan empat bungkus roti rasa melon dan minuman kaleng rasa jeruk untuknya dan Minho. Ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada pemilik kantin, Sehun berbalik untuk kembali keruang OSIS dimana Minho menunggunya. Namun, belum beberapa langkah Sehun sudah disuguhkan dengan tindakan anarkis berandal sekolah yang sedang melabrak seorang siswa.

Sehun kontan berhenti, ia menggelengkan kepalanya mendapati Jongin menarik kerah kemeja siswa itu. Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin beserta genknya, sontak semua mata disana memandang waspada pada Sehun yang mendekat seperti itu.  
Walau sudah menjadi hal yang lazim jika melihat Jongin membentak dan bahkan membully Sehun.

"Kai! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mendengar suara berat Sehun, Jongin dan anggota genk berandalnya menoleh. Seketika wajah Luhan, Kyuhyun, Taemin, Woohyun dan Ravi memucat terkecuali Jongin. Lelaki manis itu malah tersenyum miring dan menghempaskan kerah kemeja siswa yang ia labrak tadi begitu saja.

"Apa yang kulakukan menurutmu?" Jongin bersedekap angkuh didepan Sehun, ia berjalan mendekat seolah menantang pemuda tampan itu.

Jongin benci situasi ini. Saat emosinya sudah meluap luap dan Sehun selalu datang mencegah tingkah amatirnya dengan segala pesona, Jongin benci Sehun bagaimanapun cara orang itu meluluhkannya. Ia hilang kesabaran…

"Jika kau punya masalah dengannya, selesaikanlah baik baik!"  
Semua mata dipenjuru kantin itu kini tertuju pada Sehun dan Jongin, tak terkecuali genk Jongin sendiri. Menyaksikan seorang yang disiplin dan rupawan serta terdidik seperti Sehun, yang menghadapi si bengal manis dan angkuh macam Jongin… awalnya seantreo sekolah ini tau jika Jongin adalah lelaki yang pendiam dan acuh namun selalu memiliki nilai tinggi, tapi tahun ini Jongin berubah-ah dari tahun kemarin tepatnya.

"Apa aku harus melakukan cara kunomu itu,huh? Kau benar benar membuatku membencimu lebih dari aku membenci kedua orang tuaku"

Sehun tersenyum, ia tahu maksud dari ucapan Jongin.. apa sih yang Sehun tidak tahu dari Jongin?

"Tapi ka-"

 **BUAGH**

"Jangan pernah lagi mencampuri urusanku OH SEHUN! DIA MENGHINAKU, APA AKU SALAH JIKA BERBUAT SEPERTI TADI, HAH?"

Semua orang disana refleks berdiri dan memekik saat Jongin melayangkan tonjokan telak pada pipi kiri Sehun, keras dan menghasilkan darah yang keluar melalui sudut bibir wakil ketua OSIS itu. Taemin yang berada dibelakang Sehun dengan sigap menahan tubuh yang hampir limbung itu, ia masih memiliki hati nurani yang cepat simpati, tidak segelap Jongin.

"Ka-kai"

"JANGAN GANGGU HIDUPKU LAGI!"

Jongin menyentak kasar Sehun yang masih meringis sakit, Sehun hendak mengejar Jongin yang sudah berlalu dengan mata berkaca kaca. Sehun melihat itu, dan dia tidak ingin Jongin menangis.. pasti Jongin sangat butuh sandaran saat ini.

"Kau tak apa?" Luhan menatap Sehun khawatir, lelaki bermata sipit itu hanya mengangguk.

Sehun mendekati siswa yang menjadi bahan labrakan Jongin dan menanyainya sesuatu, menghiraukan tatapan kasihan sekaligus iba melihat kegigihan Sehun yang menghadapi sikap Jongin selama ini. Bahkan sudah dipukul tetap saja peduli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga dia marah?"  
Siswa itu menunduk dalam, ia tidak takut pada Sehun sebenarnya. Namun ia tidak tega pada lelaki berwajah datar itu.

"Jawab saja, tidak usah sungkan"

"Ak-aku tidak sengaja me-mengatakan di..dia anak-pelacur"

Sekarang Sehun tahu dimana letak kesalahannya…

Apa yang tidak Sehun ketahui dari Jongin?

 **+++++++++++++++++++++Please, Stay with me++++++++++++++++++**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Kau yakin memasukan pentas dance untuk acara minggu depan Sehun?" Minho membolak balik proposal bagian acara kedua yang disusun Jinki minggu kemarin bersamanya. Awalnya Minho tidak tahu menahu, tiba tiba saja kata 'Dance Icon' tertera dalam sesi acara.

"Iya, dia suka menari. Pasti dia akan mengikutinya, aku sangat ingin melihatnya menari"

Minho berhenti berkutat pada proposalnya, ia menatap Sehun tak percaya.  
Astaga, sebenarnya hati Sehun terbuat dari apa sih? Sudah diperlakukan kasar oleh Jongin saja tetap keukeuh memperjuangkannya dalam berbagai cara, yah Minho tahu jika Sehun menyukai Jongin. Ia adalah orang kedua yang tahu akan hal itu setelah Ibu Sehun.  
Tapi jika Sehun ingin merubah sikap Jongin saja susahnya minta ampun, apalagi mendapatkan hati Jongin. Minho sedikit pesimis, walau ia akui Sehun sangat tampan.

"Tak apakan Minho?" Sehun menepuk pundak Minho berharap jika ketuanya itu mau menyetujui usulannya.  
Ia suka Jongin, ia ingin Jongin menari dan menunjukan sisi terangnya. Sehun tahu jika Jongin sangat pandai menari, Sehun tahu jika Jongin pendiam dan acuh, Sehun tahu apa masalah Jongin hingga menjadi preman sekolah, Sehun tahu semuanya…

"Tapi Hun"

"Kumohon Minho, aku hanya butuh kesempatan sebelum-"

"Ok! Dan jangan lanjutkan perkataanmu! Aku setuju"  
Sehun tersenyum lebar, ia menepuk nepuk kedua pipi Minho dan berpamitan untuk pulang.

Minho menatap nanar pintu ruang OSIS yang sudah tertutup… meninggalkan ia dalam kekosongan dan pikiran yang terus berkecamuk akan Sehun.

"Sehuna, kenapa kau masih memikirkannya? Apa dia masih tertarik dengan menari lagi?"

.

.  
.

Jongin menenggak Vodkanya acuh, tak dipedulikannya para lelaki mesum yang menatapnya lapar, atau mungkin segerombol wanita jalang yang tanpa henti menggodanya. Cih, dasar penjilat. Jongin tidak suka orang seperti itu.

"Berikan aku satu hik-botol Martini-uhuk" Jongin mengibas tangannya pada pria bartender yang berjaga, pria tampan itu menggeleng. Jongin sudah cukup mabuk untuk menenggak minuman lagi. Apalagi yang berbeda beda, apa tidak sayang pada lambungnya?

"Tidak Tuan! Kau sudah sangat ma-"

"KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK BAYAR DISINI BODOH?"

"Tapi Tu-"

 **PLAR**

Jongin melemparkan lembaran won tepat didada si bartender dan ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya,  
"Makan itu-hik dasar hik-penjilat"

.

.

.

 **BRAK**

Jongin membuka pintu rumahnya kasar, ia menatap nyalang sekeliling rumah besarnya yang nampak sepi. Sedetik kemudian Jongin menyeringai, cih hidupnya sudah diujung tanduk.

"Kemana wanita malam dan-hik pemabuk itu huh?" Jongin bermonolog seraya berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Matanya merem melek tak karuan karena efek minuman berarkohol, setelah Jongin menaiki tangga ia dihadapkan dengan pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya yang terbuka. Jongin berdecih.  
Ia mengendap sedikit kearah pintu yang terbuka itu, lalu matanya langsung menangkap sang Ayah yang melayangkan tamparan keras dipipi Ibunya hingga pipi wanita cantik itu memerah pekat. Jongin berdecih, tak berniat menolong ataupun bersuara sama sekali. Dia tak peduli.

Saat Jongin sudah akan kembali kekamarnya, ia dihentikan oleh sebuah percakapan dengan teriakan yang tidak mau kalah melengkingnya-

"KAU PIKIR KAU TIDAK SALAH DISINI? IBU MACAM APA YANG EGOIS HINGGA TIDAK MENGINGAT KELUARGA DAN ANAKNYA HAH?"

"KAU MENYALAHKANKU? Dengar Kim Junmyeon! JONGIN SEPERTI ITU KARENA KAU! KAU YANG MENDAHULUINYA, KAU YANG MEMULAINYA BAJINGAN!"

Jongin tertawa remeh, bahunya berguncang, tawa sumbang ia keluarkan bersamaan dengan airmata yang tidak dapat dicegahnya. Tertawa untuk takdirnya yang sangat konyol, dan menangis untuk mengasihani dirinya sendiri akan takdir itu.

Kenapa keluarganya kini sudah tidak pantas disebut keluarga? Padahal anak mereka hanya satu disini, hanya Jongin. Apa Jongin terlalu membebani hingga ayahnya menjadi pemabuk dan pembeli wanita? Dan hingga ibunya menjadi wanita karir yang terobsesi pada dunia malam?  
Apa Jongin punya kesalahan?  
Dimana letaknya?

"Jongin tidak akan seperti itu jika kau tidak ikut ikutan menjadi bajingan Hyoyeon! Kau adalah Ibu, Ibu yang harusnya memeluk Jongin dan meyakinkan jika aku dan kau baik baik saj-"

"Apa yang kau maksud baik baik saja jika kau saja selalu selingkuh dan mabuk mabukan,eoh? Kau pikir aku tahan dengan sikapmu?"

Jongin memejamkan matanya, ia tidak mau mengiba sebenarnya. Tetapi, untuk kali ini Jongin sangat butuh sandaran… ia butuh teman, Jongin tidak tahan akan semua ini, ia benci benci dan semuanya hanya akan berubah menjadi kebencian.

Jongin berbalik, ia melangkah cepat menuju kamar yang masih terdengar ucapan ucapan tak mutu itu. Wajahnya memerah penuh derai airmata, dengan kesadaran yang mulai sembuh Jongin menendang pintu setengah terbuka itu, menghasilkan keterkejutan kedua orangtuanya.

"Jongin?"  
"Jo-jonginie"

Jongin menatap bergantian orang tuanya, ia muak muak muak….

"Jongin? Jongin? JONGIN APA? Kalian kenapa tidak sekalian membunuhku saja, Hah?" Jongin berujar lirih, suaranya sudah cukup parau untuk berteriak walaupun dia mau.

"Jong-jonginaa…" Tuan Kim terdengar gugup

"AKU BENCI KALIAN! AKU BENCI KALIAN ! AKU BENCI SEMUA INI!"

Jongin langsung berlari keluar rumah setelah meneriaki kedua orang tuanya yang mematung ditempat. Kaki mereka kaku dan sulit digerakan bahkan saat mendengar deru mobil sport Jongin yang melaju kencang.  
Merasa bersalah?

Entahlah…

 **++++++++++++++++++++++++Please, Stay with me++++++++++++++++++++++**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Jongin mengendarai mobilnya tak tentu arah, ugal ugalan, dan tidak sesuai peraturan lalu lintas. Ia tidak peduli, walaupun ia harus mati sekalipun, kedengarannya itu lebih baik. Daripada ia hidup yang bahkan kehidupannya sudah tidak sehat dan tidak pantas disebut kehidupan.

Jauh diujung jalan yang sepi ini terlihat segerombolan manusia berpakaian hitam dan memakai masker. Seperti kelompok mafia… mereka siap menghadang mobil Jongin yang melaju kencang kearahnya.  
Jongin tak menghiraukan orang orang bertubuh kekar itu, ia memicu gasnya kesetanan dan mungkin ia akan menabrak siapa saja yang berani menghalanginya.  
Namun, dugaan Jongin jika segerombol orang itu akan takut dan tidak menghadangnya adalah salah besar..

Karena bunyi tembakan yang meletuskan ban mobil belakang Jongin menjadi tanda bahwa mereka tak tinggal diam.

Mobil hitam Jongin berputar putar sejenak, hingga puluhan detik kemudian mobil itu menghantam trotoar sampai bagian depannya rusak.  
Jongin yang tadi menutup mata kembali membukanya dan mendapati ia selamat, Jongin lalu menoleh dan menangkap lima lelaki berbadan kekar nampak berlari kearah mobilnya. Mata Jongin terbelalak, entah kenapa rasanya ia sangat panik dan takut.

Dengan gesit, Jongin membuka seatbeltnya dan berlari keluar dari mobil. Ia berlari sebisanya walaupun orang orang bermasker itu juga ikut mengejarnya.

"HEY! BERHENTI DAN SERAHKAN BARANG BARANGMU!"

Teriakan itu menyadarkan Jongin jika segerombol orang tadi adalah pencopet, Jongin tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berlari hingga sampai diujung jalan yang hanya terdapat lampu temaran jalanan sepi ini.

"Sial! Harusnya aku tidak lewat daerah ini, oh Shit" Jongin terus mengumpat, tak menyadari jika salah seorang dari lima orang pria yang mengejarnya sudah siap akan melayangkan tinjuannya.

 **BUGH**

Jongin tersungkur diaspal saat tengkuknya mendapati serangan tiba tiba, ia sulit bergerak dan tubuhnya sakit sekali. Sungguh, Jongin sebenarnya kurang handal dalam berkelahi. Apa ia harus pasrah mati dengan cara dikeroyok seperti ini?

"Bangun kau pecundang!"  
Jongin merasakan kerah belakang jaket coklatnya ditarik, hingga ia dengan terpaksa bangun dan mendongak. Jongin takut, sungguh… sisi lembutnya keluar disaat ia kesulitan seperti ini.

"Serahkan apapun yang kau bawa, manis!"

"Ck. Aku tidak membawa apapun, jika kalian niat membunuh. Bunuh saja aku!"

"Woohow, berani juga rupanya anak ini"

 **BUGH**

Jongin kembali tergolek saat satu hantaman keras diterimanya dibagian perut, ugh rasanya mulas sekali hingga matanya berkunang kunang.

"Akh.." belum sempat Jongin menetralkan rasa sakitnya, rahangnya sudah diangkat dan pipinya diberi tonjokan telak hingga hidung mungil Jongin mengeluarkan darah. Ini sakit sekali…

"Pengecut! Cuih" seorang dari lima gerombolan itu meludah disamping wajah manis Jongin yang menoleh pada aspal. Jongin menyeringai.

"Bunuh aku! BUNUH AKU KU BILANG!" Jongin berteriak murka, ia sudah siap jikalau para preman itu membabi butanya sekalipun, ia pasrah karena ia lelah.

"Waw, dengan senang ha-"

"BRENGSEK! BERANI MENYENTUHNYA, KAU YANG AKAN MERENGGANG NYAWA… BASTARD"

Suara ini…  
Jongin dengan cepat menoleh, mendapati siluet seseorang yang tertimpa lampu temaram jalanan. Jongin tidak begitu dapat melihatnya karena pandangannya juga berkunang kunang, dan siluet itu terlihat gelap mirip seperti bayangan. Namun suara tadi tidak dipungkiri jika Jongin mengenalnya, it-itu suara Sehun.

 **BUAGH**

Kini kesadaran Jongin benar benar hilang saat seorang pria bermasker menendang perutnya.  
Namun ia masih dapat mendengar, suara hantaman dan silatan silatan benda tajam yang membuatnya takut.

Apa mereka berkelahi? Dengan Sehun? Apa Sehun baik baik saja? Apa Sehun menolongnya? Sehun rela terbunuh demi menolongnya?

.

.  
.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?"

Jongin yang baru membuka matanya secara pelan dikagetkan oleh pekikan seorang wanita paruh baya nan cantik yang duduk disebelahnya.  
Jongin masih belum bisa menyadari ia dimana sekarang ini, tubuhnya terasa remuk dan kepalanya terasa ingin pecah mendapati serangan bertubi tubi tad-  
Eh? Ngomong ngomong? Dia masih hidup?

"Ahjuma siapa?" Jongin mulai bersuara, ia menelisik ruangan yang luasnya tidak seberapa ini dengan netranya. Jongin tahu jika ini adalah sebuah kamar, kamar yang kecil namun tertata rapih. Walaupun bed yang ia tiduri hanyalah single bed yang mentok pada tembok.

"Ah, aku Oh Taeyeon. Aku Ibu Sehun"

Seketika mata Jongin terbelalak mendengar pengakuan ? Ibu Sehun? Jadi, yang membawanya kesini dan menolongnya tadi itu benar Sehun?  
Aish, mengingatnya Jongin jadi penasaran bagaimana keadaan orang yang dibencinya itu.

"Kau Kim Jongin kan?" wanita yang mengaku Ibu Sehun itu bertanya. Jongin kembali fokus pada Taeyeon, ia lalu mengangguk samar sekaligus bingung karena wanita itu mengetahui namanya.  
Taeyeon tersenyum, ia lalu mengusap kepala Jongin lembut khas seorang Ibu. Usapan yang membuat Jongin nyaman dan tentram, meski ini bukan Ibu kandungnya tapi Jongin tak memungkiri jika ia sangat butuh kasih sayang dan kenyamanan seperti ini. Walaupun ia harus mendapatkannya dari Ibu orang yang Jongin benci.

"Kau aman sekarang nak. Apa ada yang sakit?"

Jongin tersenyum lembut, senyum lama yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun bahkan anggota genknya sendiri. Tubuhnya sebenarnya sangat sakit, bahkan hingga ingin mati rasanya, namun senyuman dan usapan Taeyeon membuatnya lebih relax dan membaik dari sebelumnya.

"Aku-mulai merasa baikan ahjuma"

"Baguslah, tunggu sebentar ya! Ahjuma akan mengambilkanmu makan malam"

Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia memperhatikan Taeyeon saat wanita berbalut syal itu berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkannya.  
Kini Jongin sendirian dikamar. Mungkin ini kamar Sehun, sudi tak sudi Jongin harus mau meniduri tempat tidur Sehun ini karena tubuhnya sangat sakit. Aroma Sehun yang menguar dari bantal dan sprainya membuat Jongin semakin yakin jika ini kamar Sehun, dan jangan tanyakan jika Jongin bisa tahu wangi tubuh Sehun. Yah, tentu saja karena lelaki tampan itu selalu menguntitnya.

"Apa jangan jangan Sehun mengikutiku tadi hingga dapat menolongku?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar dari Jongin. Ia bingung kenapa Sehun bisa seperti jin jika berkaitan dengannya?

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, apa Sehun sebegitu peduli padanya hingga rela menolongnya sampai seperti ini? Tapi kenapa? Oh, jangan lagi katakan jika Sehun melakukan itu karena menyukainya seperti yang Luhan bilang!

 _Cklek_

Jongin menoleh saat pintu putih itu dibuka, ia lalu menemukan Taeyeon dengan nampan berisi mangkuk tinggi dan segelas air putih.  
Taeyeon tersenyum, ia menaruh nampannya di nakas dan membantu Jongin untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Jongin yang diperlakukan seperti itu jadi teringat Ibunya, wanita yang selalu merawatnya jika sakit kala dulu-yah, dulu. Tidak sekarang.

"Maaf nak. Kami hanya punya soup ayam untuk menu makanannya" Taeyeon merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa memberikan Jongin lebih. Ia menunduk dan mengaduk soup ayam yang sudah dihangatkannya untuk menghindari tatapan Jongin-orang yang anaknya sukai- Taeyeon tau itu.

Ia tahu makanan ini tidak sebanding dengan makanan yang biasa Jongin makan. Tapi, ia tidak punya lagi… nasi sebakul kecil dan satu panci kecil soup ayam saja sudah membuatnya bersyukur.

"Tidak apa ahjuma, aku senang bisa memakan masakan ahjuma"-entah Jongin sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia sesopan dan selembut ini pada Taeyeon yang notabanenya adalah Ibu Sehun.  
Ia tidak peduli fakta itu, Jongin butuh kasih sayang seorang Ibu saat ini. Jadi biarkanlah, ia tidak peduli.

Taeyeon tersenyum mendengar itu. Kini ia mulai menyendok makanannya dan menyuapkannya pada Jongin , dengan senang hati Jongin menerimanya.

"Apa enak?"

"Uhm, ini lezat sekali ahjuma… yaampun aku mau lagi" Jongin bersorak girang saat dikecapnya rasa masakan Ibu Sehun sangat nikmat. Ia seolah melunturkan image badboy dan urakannya saat ini. Karena sisi Jongin yang sebenarnya ada pada waktu sekarang, periang dan lemah lembut.

"Benarkah? Wah, aku senang sekali kau menyukainya" Taeyeon tertawa pelan, menghasilkan kerutan tipis dipelipisnya sangsi bahwa wanita ini sudah beranjak tua. Namun tetap, kesan lembut dan wajah cantiknya terpancar dalam diri Taeyeon.  
Jongin tertegun, saat tertawa seperti itu Taeyeon terlihat mirip Sehun. Walau Jongin bukan orang bodoh karena tau mereka Ibu dan anak. Tetapi, hal itu mengingatkannya pada Sehun yang selalu tersenyum lebar dan tertawa padanya saat bertemu.  
Apa Taeyeon akan tetap baik jika tau anaknya sering Jongin acuhkan dan kasari seperti disekolah?

"Kajja, habiskan makanannya eotte!"  
Jongin mengangguk dengan senyuman saat Taeyeon kembali menyuapinya. Mereka tertawa saat Taeyeon menceritakan hal hal yang lucu. Jongin senang sekali, rasanya seperti memiliki Ibu yang utuh kembali.

"Kau tau Jongin-ah? Sehun selalu menceritakanmu padaku"

Eh?  
Jongin berhenti mengunyah. Ia menatap Taeyeon dengan memiringkan kepalanya, menghasilkan cubitan gemas dikedua pipinya, dan Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya kala itu. oh sungguh, Jongin yang sekarang adalah Jongin yang asli. Tidak ada Kai disini, hanya ada Kim Jongin.

"Maksud ahjuma?"  
Taeyeon menghela nafas dengan senyum tersungging dibibirnya. Ia jadi ingat bagaimana wajah sumringah Sehun saat anaknya itu menceritakan seorang Kim Jongin yang ia sukai. Jongin adalah cinta pertama Sehun, jadi Taeyeon senang senang saja mendengarnya.

"Kata Sehun. Kau sangat cantik melebihi ahjuma, hahaha" Taeyeon tertawa renyah, meninggalkan Jongin yang cengo akibat itu. Apa maksudnya? Jangan bilang Sehun berkata demikian karena Sehun menyukainya seperti apa yang dikatakan Luhan!

"Be-benarkah?" Jongin bertanya kikuk, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Tidak mungkinkan ia berteriak memarahi Taeyeon karena mengatakan itu?  
Sebenci bencinya Jongin pada Sehun , ia tidak mungkin juga membenci Taeyeon yang sebaik dan seperhatian ini.  
HeyJongin! Bukankah Sehun juga seperti itu padamu?

"Iya, kau tauJongin?. Sehun itu me-"

 _Cklek…_

"Ah, Kai! Kau sudah sadar?"

Ucapan Taeyeon terhenti saat seseorang membuka pintu. Dan ternyata itu Sehun dengan senyuman lebarnya.  
Jongin meneliti lelaki itu dari atas hingga bawah, namun maniknya tak menemukan segores luka maupun lebam diwajah tampan Sehun. Hanya saja lelaki itu berpeluh sangat banyak, menandakan jika ia telah bekerja keras.

"Sehun? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ish, aku berada disini bu. Jadi aku sudah pulang, bagaimana sih." Sehun pura pura kesal, Taeyeon tertawa melihat tingkah putranya. Ah … sepertinya ia harus memberikan ruang privasi pada anaknya dan uhum, orang yang disukai anaknya.

"Sepertinya makanannya sudah habis, ahjuma tinggal dulu yah, Jongin"

Sebenarnya Jongin ingin perotes, karena jika Taeyeon pergi dari ruangan ini maka ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Sehun. Dan Jongin tidak suka hal itu, tapi yah- lihatlah Sehun yang tersenyum selebar itu padanya setelah Taeyeon keluar.  
Ia mendudukan dirinya dipinggiran tempat tidur bekas Taeyeon duduk tadi, Jongin jadi merasa risih berdekatan dengan Sehun seperti ini. Tapi well, walau bagaimanapun Taeyeon sudah menolongnya.

"Apa lukanya masih sakit Kai?"-kini Jongin akan kembali menjadi Kai. Kai yang berhati gelap dan penuh kebencian.

"Kau menolongku kan? Terimakasih"

Bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah membalikan tema percakapan. Mendapatkan ucapan terimakasih dari Jongin membuat Sehun tersenyum tulus, tangannya lalu terangkat mengusap puncak kepala Jongin.  
Jongin melotot, ia hendak perotes namun kenyamanan yang ia dapat dari Sehun menggagalkan segalanya.

"Sama sama" Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Jongin, ia tersenyum lalu mengodok saku coatnya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu. Jongin mengernyit mendapati kunci mobilnya ada pada Sehun.

"Aku sudah mengantarkan mobilmu kebengkel dan sekarang mobilmu sudah benar kembali. Handphone dan dompetmu ada di dashboard jadi tidak usah khawatir"

Jongin menatap Sehun penuh tanya. Apa Sehun tulus melakukan semua kebaikan ini? Atau itu hanya akal akalannya agar Jongin luluh? Tapi, jika melihat jauh kedalam mata Sehun… lelaki tampan itu sepertinya tulus.

"Terimakasih"-lagi, Jongin hanya mampu mengucapkan itu. Ia benar benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sehun yang selalu bersikap manis padanya. Jangan bilang jika Sehun menyukainya seperti apa yang dikatakan Luhan!

"Sama sama. Sebaiknya kau istirahat Kai, besok kuantarkan pulang. Kau tidak usah berangkat se-"

"Aku akan pulang sekarang, terimakasih sudah menolongku. Permisi"  
Sehun melongo mendapati Jongin yang kini sudah beranjak berdiri untuk pulang. Sehun tidak tinggal diam, ia menahan lengan Jongin.

"Kau belum pulih, sebaiknya kau menginap dul-"

"Tidak Sehun… aku mau pulang"

Kalau sudah begini Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa apa selain melepaskan genggamannya dan membiarkan Jongin berlalu pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

Sehun masih diam saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Ia kembali mendudukan dirinya dikasur, sesungguhnya Sehun hampir mati saat melihat Jongin tergeletak dijalanan tadi dengan banyak preman mengelilinginya.  
Dadanya sesak melihat jejak airmata Jongin, dan Sehun bisa menolong Jongin karena ia baru pulang dari rumah Minho. Ia bersyukur karena ia tidak terlambat.

"Syukurlah dia baik baik saja, akh!"  
Tiba tiba Sehun merasa sesak didadanya, sakit sekali bagian dalam paru parunya. Sehun tidak kuat menahan nyeri itu, ia berbaring dan berguling kesana kemari diranjangnya.. sungguh, dadanya sakit dan sesak sekali..

"Ah..akh, Ibu…"

 **++++++++++++++++++++++++++Please, Stay with me++++++++++++++++++++++++**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Minho mengernyit bingung saat dirinya dikelilingi oleh anggota genk yang terkenal sepenjuru sekolah. Yang diketuai oleh Jongin.. yah, kini Luhan, Taemin, Ravi, Woohyun dan Kyuhyun berdiri disekitarnya yang masih mengerjakan tugas Sejarah dikelas.

"Ada urusan apa kalian menemuiku? Kalian tidak sedang mendapat hukuman kan?"  
Minho berucap acuh tak acuh, ia kembali pada Netbooknya dan mengetik naskah yang menjadi tugas dari Guru Song.

"Kami ingin bicara denganmu. Luangkanlah sebentar waktumu, Minho-ssi"

Luhan to the point, ia hanya tidak mau bertele tele untuk mengajak orang ini bercerita mengenai banyak hal. Sesuatu yang sejak dulu ingin Luhan bahas walaupun ia mencoba melupakannya. Tapi tetap saja, itu membuatnya sangat penasaran.

"Apa penting?"

"Sangat penting" tukas Taemin sambil meletupkan permen karet yang ia kunyah. Minho berdecak malas, ia sedang ogah berurusan dengan kumpulan badboy ini. Jadi Minho menutup Netbooknya dan berdiri.

"Ikuti kami!" Luhan menginteruksi. Minho hanya menurut dan mengikuti lima orang itu tanpa banyak bicara, dan rupanya Minho tau kemana mereka mengajaknya.  
Atap sekolah.

.

.  
.

"Jadi? Kalian ingin menanyakan tentang Sehun padaku? Tumben sekali, ck"

"Kurasa kau satu satunya orang yang tau banyak hal soal Sehun" Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok pembatas, ia menoleh untuk menatap wajah tampan Minho yang mengarah kedepan.

"Kenapa ingin mengetahui tentang Sehun?"  
Luhan menghela nafas, ia menoleh pada Taemin disamping kanan Minho agar sepupunya itu menjelaskan. Sudah daritadi Minho selalu memutarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Luhan pusing sendiri, ia tidak mungkin menyuruh tiga mahluk dibelakang mereka yang bisanya hanya menunggu hasil.

"Semalam Jongin datang ke rumahku dan Luhan hyung. Dia bilang dia hampir mati dirampok saat dijalan, tapi Sehun menolongnya-" Taemin menghela nafas sejenak  
"-yang menjadi pertanyaan, sebenarnya Sehun itu kenapa? Apa dia menyukai Jonginie hingga rela berkelahi dengan para perampok untuk menolongnya?"

Minho menutup mata mendengar penjelasan Taemin.  
Minho tersenyum miring, ia menundukan kepalanya dan kembali mendongak.. ia sebenarnya tidak berhak menceritakan hal ini. Tapi jika orang terdekat Jongin sendiri yang ingin tahu, apa boleh buat? Lagipula Minho tidak mungkin terus menyimpan hal ini, Sehun juga tidak melarangnya menceritakan pada siapapun, kecuali Jongin sendiri.

"Sehun memang menyukai Jongin, lebih- dia mencintai Jongin"

"Benarkah?" Woohyun memekik tertahan, dugaannya benar selama ini. Minho tersenyum samar mendapat kekagetan Woohyun.

Luhan agaknya mulai tertarik, ia menyamping untuk menatap sepenuhnya Minho. Diikuti Taemin, Kyuhyun, Woohyun dan Ravi yang masih memainkan ponselnya.

"Ceritakanlah yang sebenarnya Minho! Kami janji tidak akan membeberkannya pada Jongin"

Minho menghela nafas untuk memulai ceritanya yang akan lumayan memakan waktu.

"Sehun, sebenarnya sudah menyukai Jongin dari pertama kali bertemu, saat Masa Orientasi Siswa tepatnya-"

"-dia awalnya hanya mengaggumi Jongin karena Jongin terlihat baik hati dan cantik saat itu. Bahkan ia melihat Jongin yang berbagi bekal makan siangnya dengan kucing disekolah ini" Minho tersenyum hambar mengingat ulang cerita Sehun. Ia sedikit melirik kesampingnya, dan mendapati Luhan dan Taemin dengan tatapan penuh penasaran.

"Tapi Sehun tidak mau mendekati Jongin. Dia tidak kuasa, Jongin jauh berbeda derajatnya dengannya. Apa kalian pernah mendengar The Five Goldness Students's Plan?" Minho berhenti sejenak menantikan jawaban orang orang yang mengerubuninya, lalu terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang menjawab.

"Bukannya itu adalah kesempatan bagi lima orang pelajar yang ingin masuk sekolah ini melalui jalur beasiswa dalam bidang mata pelajaran?"

Minho mengangguk, Luhan dan Taemin menegakan badannya. Mereka juga tahu hal itu, The Five Goldness Students's Plan yang diadakan dua tahun kemarin.

"Sehun adalah salah satu dari lima orang yang beruntung itu"

Semua orang disana bungkam. Bahkan hal sekecil itu saja mereka tidak tahu, apa mereka tidak terlalu perduli dengan lingkungan dan orang lain? Hingga Sehun yang wakil ketua OSIS saja mereka tidak tahu asal usulnya. Penampilan Sehun yang rapi dan terlihat kekinian membuat mereka tidak tahu menahu, atau lebih tepatnya malas untuk mencari tahu.

"Dia ingin mendekati Jongin dari dulu. Tapi ia merasa tidak pantas, dan akhirnya dia mendekati Jongin tahun tahun ini karena kewenangannya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS dan tugasnya untuk memberikan hukuman pada siswa yang melanggar peraturan"

"Maaf Minho! Tapi kenapa Sehun mengikuti jalur beasiswa itu? Bukannya itu untuk orang yang tidak mampu dan hanya memanfaatkan kejeniusannya?" Ravi rupanya belum konek, membuahkan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan para tetuanya. Ia jadi ciut, dengan lambang peace dikedua tangannya Ravi bungkam.  
Sudah tau jika itu untuk orang orang yang kurang mampu, ternyata Ravi lebih tidak peduli daripada Luhan dan Taemin.

"Yah, Sehun adalah orang yang kurang mampu-"

"-dia sebenarnya tinggal di Mokpo, didesa kecil yang jauh dari perkotaan bahkan provinsinya sendiri"  
Luhan mendongak, ternyata benar dugaannya selama ini. Jika Sehun menyukai Jongin dan mencoba untuk mendekatinya, atau lebih tepatnya mengubah Jongin agar kembali menjadi Kim Jongin seperti apa yang pertama kali Sehun lihat.

"Dia pindah kesini karena keinginannya untuk mengikuti testing sekolah ini, ia bahkan rela tidur dipinggiran toko karena ingin mencapai mimpinya. Mengingat Sehun tidak punya kerabat keluarga di Seoul"

Semua orang disana terhanyut dalam cerita Minho. Entah mengapa mereka merasa iba dan tertarik pada kehidupan seorang Oh Sehun yang bahkan selalu mereka acuhkan.

"Setelah ia berhasil, ia mengajak Ibunya ke Seoul dan mereka membeli rumah kecil dari hasil uang tabungan Ibunya dan Sehun, serta sedikit uang yang ditinggalkan ayah Sehun sebelum beliau meninggal"  
Minho berhenti beberapa saat, menghasilkan tundukan kepala Luhan disampingnya yang memang melakonlis. Ia cepat tersentuh, dan ia merasa bersalah pada Sehun.

"Dia selalu tahu tentang Jongin. Jongin yang pandai menari, Jongin yang suka anak anjing, Jongin yang baik hati, dan Jongin yang pendiam dan pemalu. Ia selalu menyingkirkan fakta sekarang jika Jongin yang dulu sudah berubah, karena ia sangat tulus mencintai Jongin"

"Apa dia sangat ingin Jongin menjadi miliknya?" Taemin bersuara, ia menahan segala emosi yang meletup letup dan mencegah agar suaranya terdengar stabil.

"Tidak. Bagi Sehun, membuat Jongin seperti dulu adalah tujuan utamanya karena Jongin adalah cinta pertamanya"

"Tapi Jongin selalu bersikap acuh dan jahat padanya" tukas Woohyun, Ravi menyetujuinya  
"Jongin mungkin hanya tidak tahu" Kyuhyun menimpali

Keheningan menyelimuti sekitar mereka. Semuanya termenung, memikirkan mereka ada diposisi Sehun yang baru pertama merasakan cinta, namun harus berjuang dengan jerih perih hingga jatuh bangun seperti ini. Di caci maki, dihina, dan dipukul oleh orang yang selama ini kita kagumi bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dan Sehun mampu melalui itu.

"Eum, Luhan"

"Ya?" Luhan refleks mendongak saat Minho memanggilnya lirih

"Bisakah kalian menolong Sehun? Dia sangat ingin melihat Jongin menari lagi"

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana caranya? Jongin mungkin saja akan mematahkan tulangku jika disuruh begitu" Ravi memegangi anggota tubuhnya, mengingat Jongin yang mengerikan saat menghajar siswa yang mencari masalah dengannya, walaupun tidak seberapa. Tapi tetap saja sakit.

"Selasa depan akan ada pameran antar kelas,kalian juga mungkin tau. Dan untuk sesi acaranya, Sehun menambahkan Dance Icon dalam acara hiburan"

Kini semua kepala itu mengangguk mengerti, lagipula Jongin sangat suka menari, mungkin saja dengan bujuk rayu ini dan itu Jongin mau.

"Mungkin kami bisa membantu. Tapi kalau boleh tau, kenapa Sehun sangat ingin melihat Jongin menari? Seperti tidak ada kesempatan lain saj-"

"Mungkin sepertinya tidak ada"

"Hah? Maksudmu apa?"  
Taemin menatap bingung Minho yang memotong ucapan Luhan. Apa maksudnya yang tadi itu. Tapi bukannya menjawab, Minho malah tersenyum getir dengan tundukan kepalanya.

"Sehun… mengidap penyakit Legionnaries"

Mata semua orang disana terbelalak, apalagi Kyuhyun dan Luhan yang memang tau penyakit itu karena mereka berada dikelas IPA Biologi. Penyakit itu, penyakit yang menyerang paru paru seseorang.

"Apa katamu?" Luhan berusaha membenarkan  
"Aku serius" dan itu merupakan jawaban yang sangat jelas bagi Luhan

"Tapi, bukannya penyakit ini disebabkan karena bakteri Legionella yang berasal dari sumber air? Apa Sehun tidak hidup sehat selama ini?" Luhan mencoba menjelaskan, walau ia yakin Minho sudah tau karena ketua OSIS itu memilki IQ jauh diatas mereka.

"Benar, penyakit ini disebabkan oleh bakteri batang yang dinamakan Legionella dan berasal dari sumber air. Tapi bukan karena itu Sehun mengidap penyakit ini"

"Lalu?"

"Dulunya, Ibu Sehun adalah seorang buruh cuci di Mokpo. Hingga setiap hari ia mencuci baju didaerah perairan terdekat, karena kamar mandi di rumahnya sempit dan airnya sayang jika untuk dipakai mencuci pakaian pelanggan setiap hari-"

"-Sehun selalu ikut mencuci pakaian dulu. Dari ia Sekolah Dasar hingga menegah pertama, ia selalu mandi disana saat Sekolah Dasar dan saat Sekolah menengah pertama ia selalu menangkap ikan untuk makan bersama Ibunya" Minho mengingat ingat, dulu saat pertama menjabat sebagai wakil. Sehun menceritakan lekuk hidupnya saat di Mokpo pada Minho. Sehun bilang jika Minho adalah orang pertama yang ia beritahu, karena ia merasa Minho adalah orang yang nyaman diajak bercerita.

"Sebenarnya ia menderita Legionnaries sejak lama, namun ia dan Ibunya tidak cukup memiliki uang untuk berobat. Jadi Sehun masih mengidap penyakit berkelangsungan itu hingga sekarang, bahkan saat terakhir kali ia check-up, dokter bilang jika Legionellanya sudah menyebar hingga jantung"

Minho tersenyum. Siapapun yang mendengar kisah Sehun pasti akan merasa iba, tak terkecuali dirinya sendiri yang bahkan langsung mendengarnya dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"Ia divonis Legionnaries Serious yang menyebabkan kematian. Bahkan dokter itu dengan kejam mengatakan jika hidupnya tidak jauh jauh dari sekarang-"

"-tapi Sehun tetap keukeuh. Ia tetap gigih bekerja keras untuknya dan Ibunya hidup, tetap memaksakan diri dengan penyakitnya bahkan saat pekerjaan OSIS menumpuk. Dan ia juga tetap memperjuangkan Jongin seperti seharusnya"

Luhan memejamkan mata, Kyuhyun berhenti dengan PSPnya, Woohyun dan Ravi berpelukan, sedangkan Taemin masih menangis haru.  
Sungguh, Sehun yang diceritakan Minho sangat berbalik dengan Sehun yang ramah, baik hati dan tidak pernah terlihat lemah. Sehun adalah sosok dengan image yang kuat dan pelindung yang baik.

"Ia sangat ingin melihat pujaan hatinya menari jika memang itu yang terakhir, karena ia tau sangat sulit membuat Jongin ingin menari lagi, sesederhana itu bahkan sangat sulit. Dan jika kalian ingin tau-"

"-sebenarnya. Tadi malam saat kejadian itu menimpa Jongin, Sehun menelponku untuk membantunya membawa mobil Jongin kebengkel setelah mengantarkan Jongin kerumahnya untuk dijaga oleh Ibunya. Dan, ia yang memperbaiki mobil Jongin … ia melakukannya karena tidak memiliki banyak uang untuk membayar, ia bahkan menolakku yang ingin menanggung biaya. Tapi, Sehun bukan orang yang seperti itu"

Minho meruntuhkan pertahanannya dengan setetes airmata dari mata kirinya, ia mengingat betul bagaimana kerja keras dan kesusahannya Sehun saat memperbaiki mobil Jongin yang rusak tadi malam. Bagaimana Sehun mencoba menghiburnya yang terlihat khawatir dengan senyuman lebarnya, bagimana Sehun dengan bangga dan senangnya tersenyum karena dapat memperbaiki mobil orang yang sangat ia cintai. Walau Minho tidak bodoh untuk melihat sisi kesakitan Sehun akibat penyakitnya yang kambuh, terlalu lelah adalah kelemahan Sehun.

"Sehun tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan, ia memiliki daya tahan yang buruk hingga bakteri ini dengan cepat menyebar ketubuhnya"

"Apa itu sebabnya ia tidak berangkat hari ini?" Taemin bertanya, Minho mengangguk.

Mereka merasa cukup dengan kebenaran ini, dan Luhan bertekad. Jika ia akan menolong Sehun supaya Jongin mau menari lagi… bahkan jika bisa, agar Jongin mau menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aku janji! Jongin akan mau menari dipanggung besar sekolah ini Selasa depan!"  
Minho terkejut, ia menatap Luhan berbinar. Lelaki tampan itu mengangguk untuk meyakinkan Minho…

"Terimakasih… terimakasih…"

Yah semoga….

 **++++++++++++++++++++++++Please, Stay with me++++++++++++++++++++++**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Terhitung lima hari setelah para berandal sekolah itu mewawancarai Minho soal Sehun, Taemin dan Woohyun terus gencar gencarnya membujuk Jongin agar mau mengikuti pentas Dance Icon di pameran kelas dua hari lagi.  
Biasanya, Jongin akan luluh pada aegyo Taemin dan Woohyun. Namun untuk kali ini, hal itu menjadi tantangan tersendiri bagi keduanya, bahkan Luhan. Karena Jongin tidak mau lagi menari dengan alasan 'jika ia menari, ia akan menjadi Jongin yang seperti dulu. Dan ia adalah Kai, bukan Jongin lagi'. Oh what the hell?

Andai Jongin tau sesuatu dibalik aegyo Taemin dan Woohyun yang sesungguhnya…

"Ayolah Kai! Aku sangat rindu kau yang menari dengan sekeren itu"

"Tidak Woohyun" Jongin mengacuhkan Woohyun dan tetap memainkan ponselnya, mereka sedang di kelas Jongin siang ini.

"Kai ayolah! Aku mohon, menarilah denganku baby…"

"Kau kan biasa menari sendiri Taemin hyung. Aku tidak mau, dan jangan memanggilku begitu!" Jongin memasangkan earphone pada telinganya guna menghindari suara manja Taemin dan wajah memelas Woohyun.

"Tapi kali ini aku sangat ingin menari bersamamu Kai. Sudah lama sekali kau tidak menari lagi, apa kau sebenarnya sudah tidak bisa menari lagi? Hingga kau tidak mau menunjukannya lagi?"

Jongin kontan menoleh dan menatap tajam Taemin. Taemin balas menatapnya, itu adalah cara satu satunya yang tersisa..Taemin tau jika Jongin adalah tipe orang yang tidak mau kebolehannya diremehkan begitu saja.

"Kau meremehkanku?"

Taemin tersenyum miring, dia rasa Jongin mulai terpancing.

"Mungkin"

Jongin menghela nafas kasar, ia juga masih sangat suka menari. Ia jadi ingin menggerakan tubuhnya jika ada musik hip hop atau jazz yang mengalun.

"Latihan kita dimulai dari besok sore!"

"KYAAAA!"

.

.  
.

Minho mengurut pelan punggung tegap Sehun yang membungkuk didepan westafel. Ini baru jam kelima, dan Sehun mengeluh sakit sampai izin sebentar untuk ke Toilet. Minho yang memang tidak tega, jadi ikut izin dan mengantar Sehun hingga mereka berdua disini.

"Hun, kuatar pulang yah?"

"Tidak Minho, uhuk- aku bawa motor"

"Tapi Kau sedang sakit"

"Tidak Minho… kasian Ibu jika melihatku diantar pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku menahan sakitku demi Ibu, jadi tidak lucu jika aku sendiri yang memperlihatkan kesakitanku pada Ibu"

Jika sudah menyangkut hal hal seperti itu, Minho bisa apa selain menurut?

 **++++++++++++++++++++++++Please, Stay with me++++++++++++++++++++++**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Hey Kai! Kau jalan kaki lagi?"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya di trotoar saat mendengar suara motor dan orang yang dia kenal. Jongin menoleh dan terlihat Sehun yang tersenyum tulus, Jongin membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Ayo pulang bersamaku! Aku takut kau kenapa napa" Sehun turun dari motornya setelah berhenti, ia membuka helm capungnya dan tersenyum lebar pada Jongin. Jongin yang mendapat senyuman seperti itu jadi ingat Taeyeon, ah.. bagaimana kabar Ibu Sehun?

"Apa dengan aku pulang bersamamu aku akan selalu selamat? Kau merasa bangga ya karena menolongku kemarin kemarin Sehun?"

Sehun berhenti tersenyum. Ia mencoba menghilangkan nada gugup serta mencoba mengusir nada sinis dari Jongin ditelinganya.

"Aku hanya masih khawatir padamu"  
Jongin berdecih. Ck, ternyata masih ada yang peduli juga yah padanya… tapi yang peduli kenapa Sehun lagi Sehun lagi?

"Tidak perlu. Pulanglah! Aku akan kerumah Luhan"

 **++++++++++++++++++++++++Please, Stay with me++++++++++++++++++++++**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Sorak sorai memenuhi aula besar SM Senior High School, panggung megah berdiri kokoh dibagian depan aula itu. Kursi kursi penonton berjejeran rapi dan sudah diisi beberapa siswa yang akan menyaksikan pentas hiburan.  
Pameran kelas sudah berakhir dua jam yang lalu, dan saat ini para pelajar tersebut sedang ingin menikmati acara hiburan yang disajikan. Kabarnya, selain menyanyi, drama musikal dan paduan suara, Dance Icon juga akan ditampilkan disini. Hal itu tentu saja langka, apalagi si Silent Boy and Bad Boy akan menunjukan sisi terangnya kembali setelah sekian lama mereka tidak melihat Ketua genk berandalan itu menari lagi.

"Wah, pasti Kai akan tampil memukau seperti pada acara perpisahan dua tahun kemarin"

"Kau benar Chanyeol! Apalagi sekarang dia semakin cantik dan cute, ahhh pasti sangat menarik"

"Iya Baek, sudah lama sekali dia meninggalkan club dance. Membuatku sebagai ketuanya menjadi kehilangan juga, hahaha"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar percakapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tak lain adalah teman sekelas Jongin.  
Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangannya hari ini, ia sungguh berterimakasih pada Tuhan, Minho dan anggota genk Jongin yang membantunya. Sungguh, ia merasa terharu.

"Hun! Ayo kebelakang!" Minho tiba tiba datang dan menepuk bahu Sehun, wakilnya itu tersenyum lalu mengikuti Minho kebagian belakang aula, karena mereka adalah OSIS jadi mereka ditugaskan mengawasi para siswa dipodium bagian belakang aula.

"Kau senang?" Minho memulai percakapan  
"Sangat… aku sangat senang. Terimakasih Minho!"

Minho menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sehun. Lelaki pucat itu membungkuk hormat pada Minho tanda terimakasih menghasilkan dengusan ringan dari ketuanya.  
"Hahaha" Sehun hanya tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Ish, sudah hentikan tawamu! Lihatlah, Kai-mu itu kini sudah bersiap diatas panggung"

Mendengar cerocosan Minho, sontak Sehun menghadap kedepan dan mendapati lampu panggung menyala. Menyorot dua siluet lelaki cantik yang bersiap dengan tarian mereka yang memukau, Kai dan Taemin.

Sehun tersenyum sangat tulus, wajah tampannya terlihat berseri menyaksikan pujaan hati yang selalu didambanya menari lagi sesuai dengan keinginannya. Walaupun Sehun akui, mungkin Jongin tidak akan mau menari lagi jika ia yang meminta, yang ada Sehun akan mendapatkan cacian dan pukulan lagi nantinya.

Alunan musik terdengar, Jongin dan Taemin mulai menggerakan badannya sesuai ritme nada yang bergenre Beat. Lalu setelah itu terdengar lagu Moves Like Jager, dan disusul nada nada abstrak bertemakan hip hop. Walau begitu, liukan tubuh keduanya sungguh mempesona. Bahkan Sehun hampir ingin berlari dan memeluk Jongin dalam dekapannya saking senangnya anak itu.

"Minho, tidak salah aku menyukainya. Dia seperti Venus"

"Hahahaha, kau berlebihan Hun. Taemin juga sama memukaunya"

Sehun tersenyum… melihat Venusnya besinar terang diatas panggung megah itu bermandikan sorakan kagum para penghuni sekolah dan guru guru mereka.  
Ia bangga pada Jongin … ia senang, Venus sekaligus Mataharinya itu kembali bersinar.  
"Hun, mau kuambilkan fotonya?"

"Boleh, tapi ambil saja foto Jongin ya! Dia mana mau berfoto denganku, hehehe"

"Tentu bisa Hun! Kemarilah!" Minho menarik Sehun kehadapannya, ia memposisikan Sehun disana sini membuat Sehun bingung. Sebenarnya Minho hanya sedang mencari posisi yang tepat agar bidikan kameranya berhasil.

"Nah, tahan disitu! Hana..dul…set.."

 _FLASH_

Minho melihat hasil bidikannya pada kamera instax yang ia bawa, lalu keluarlah satu poto polaroid dari kamera itu. Minho mengambilnya dan mengibaskannya sebentar sebelum melihat hasilnya.

"Lihat Hun!"  
Minho menyerahkan polaroid itu pada Sehun, Sehun mengambilnya dan senyum cerah terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"Kau pintar! Terimakasih"

Sehun senang, walaupun Jongin terlihat berdiri jauh dibelakangnya. Tapi kesa dari poto itu menyatakan bahwa mereka hanya berdiri berdua, mengingat semua siswa sedang duduk. Dan beruntungnya, Taemin berjongkok pada posisi terakhir. Walaupun sejauh itu, tapi Sehun bahagia… ia yakin dari poto itu mereka akan terus bersama.

 **++++++++++++++++++++++++Please, Stay with me++++++++++++++++++++++**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Jongin kesal sekali…  
Sehun masih saja terus mengejar ngejarnya, apalagi minggu depan Ujian Nasional. Sehun jadi semakin menempel padanya, hanya untuk megajarinya materi ini dan itu. Walaupun tau ia sangat membutuhkan, tapi apa harus Sehun yang membabi butanya dengan mata pelajaran?

"Kai… ini, aku membelikanmu buku Biologi. Kau terlihat membutuhkannya"  
Saat ini Jongin sedang membolos diatap. Dan Sehun dengan mudahnya menemukan dia dengan sekantung kresek putih berisi buku Biologi.

"Kau memberiku itu?" Jongin mengernyit tak suka, sedang Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu ikut mendudukan dirinya disebelah Jongin.

"Ambilah, anggap itu pemberianku padamu Kai. Kita akan berpisah sebentar lagi"

"Aku tau, kau akan melanjutkan kemana?" Jongin rasanya mulai menerima kehadiran Sehun, seminguan ini larut dengan materi pelajaran dan kebersamaanya dengan Sehun. Rasanya menuaikan perasaan yang agak sedikit membuatnya nyaman pada lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak akan melanjutkan"

"Oh"  
Jongin mengacuhkan Sehun setelah itu, ia lalu mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku blazernya dan hendak menyulutnya, namun tangan Sehun lebih cepat mengambil puntung rokok itu dan membuangnya ketempat sampah terdekat. Jongin berdecak tak suka, semingguan ini juga ia tidak merokok karena Sehun selalu merampasnya, dan Luhan juga selalu menyembunyikan koleksi rokoknya dan juga Jongin agar lelaki manis ini tidak merokok. Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah kubilangkan padamu? Jangan merokok lagi Kai!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau bahkan bukan siapa siapa bagiku Sehun-ah!"

Sehun melengos, ia sebenarnya bukan kesal. Hanya saja ia gemas sendiri karena Jongin tidak mau menuruti keinginannya. Sehun hanya ingin Jongin menjadi Jongin… apa sangat sulit?

"Lebih baik, kau makan permen ini!" Jongin memberikan dua bungkus permen rasa jeruk dan apel pada Jongin, manik lelaki cantik itu menatap Sehun tak suka. Hell, dia bukan bocah disini.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan makanan bodohmu"

Sehun entah kenapa menyeringai, ia lalu membuka bungkus permen rasa apel dan memakannya. Jongin mendecih saat Sehun bergemeletuk dengan permen itu, sungguh bodoh wakil OSIS ini dimata Jongin.

"Akan kubuat biar ini menarik…"

"Apa mak-hmppp"  
Jongin terbeo dengan mata nya yang membola saat dengan satu tarikan dirahangnya, Sehun menariknya mendekat dan langsung menempelkan bibir tipisnya. Jongin bungkam, ia merasakan bibir Sehun menaikan bibir bagian atasnya dan memasukan sesuatu kemulutnya. Jongin tau, itu permen. Permen manis rasa apel berpaduan dengan saliva Sehun.  
Entah bagaimana bisa juga Jongin terlena, rasanya Sehun memberinya kelembutan lewat ciuman ini.

"Manis bukan?"

 **PLAK**

"Dasar mesum" Jongin bangkit berdiri setelah menggeplak kepala Sehun pelan, ia mengunyah paksa permen dalam mulutnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan kikikan menyebalkannya.

 **++++++++++++++++++++++++Please, Stay with me++++++++++++++++++++++**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Ujian Nasional telah Usai dua minggu yang lalu. SM Senior High School mulai lenggang karena kelas dua belas sudah jarang masuk sekolah.  
Berbeda dengan Jongin, entah kenapa si bengal berparas manis ini tidak pernah absen sekolah. Walaupun kegiatannya hanya diisi dengan remedial dan bermain main saja. Jongin juga tidak mengerti, ia mendapatkan juara umum ke dua puluh tahun ini. Sangat drastis dari tahun tahun sebeleumnya.

Sebenarnya, alasan Jongin sekolah sedikit tidak masuk akal bagi Jongin sendiri. Entah kenapa dia tidak pernah bertemu Sehun lagi, terakhir bertemu diatap sekolah waktu itu, saat dengan lancangnya Sehun menciumnya. Namun tak bisa Jongin pungkiri, dia agak senang. Hanya sedikit.

Ia tidak melihat Sehun berkeliling kesana kemari lagi, menebar senyum pada penjuru sekolah, membawa setumpuk buku keperpustakaan, atau menghukumnya bersama teman satu genknya. Ia juga tidak melihat Sehun yang selalu datang kekelasnya jika ada waktu, Sehun juga tidak lagi mengajaknya pulang bersama menaiki motor Scoopi coklatnya yang terlihat konyol dimata Jongin. Jongin tidak tahu kemana lelaki itu, saat ia melihat kekelasnya secara diam diam.. tidak ada Sehun, bahkan Minho hanya sebentar disekolah, hanya mengecek nilai lalu pergi entah kemana.

"Merindukan seseorang? Eh?"  
Jongin menoleh saat sebuah suara yang dikenalnya terdengar, ternyata itu Taemin dengan Ravi.

"Ck, apa maksudmu?"  
"Kau merindukan seseorang?"

"Tidak, aku tidak merindukan siapapun"

"Benarkah?"  
"Hm"

Taemin tersenyum samar, ia menunduk sedih dan menghindari Jongin. Ravi hanya menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ambil suara,

"Sehun tadi disekolah"

"Benarkah? Dimana dia?" Jongin terlonjak dengan senyum yang terpatri, namun wajah muram Taemin dan decakan Ravi membuatnya kembali masam.

"Ck.. dia tidak kesekolah, apa kau benar benar ingin menemuinya?"

"Tidak juga" Jongin mengibaskan tangannya dan menghiraukan dua mahluk itu

"Aku hanya mau bilang, jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia ada di rumah sakit Seoul Nasional hospital. Di kamar ICU nomor 120" Ravi cuek setelah itu, sedangkan Jongin?

"Apa maksudmu Ravi?" mata rubahnya memicing tajam pada Ravi seolah ingin mengulitinya… Jongin tidak mengerti, Jongin tau jika Ravi orang yang suka bercanda. Tapi untuk yang satu ini Jongin rasa lelaki itu sudah keterlaluan.

"Sehun koma satu minggu yang lalu….-"

.

.  
.

 _"Sehun koma satu minggu yang lalu-"_  
 _"-dia mengidap Legionnaries yang sudah menyebar ke jantung-"_

 _"Tidak dapat dipastikan kapan Sehun akan sadar-"_  
 _"-persenan hidupnya sangat minim hanya sekedar untuk membuka mata"_

Jongin mengusap kasar air matanya, ia berlari dengan kaki gemetar. Perasaannya kacau , matanya seolah buta hingga para orang yang hilir mudik dilorong Rumah sakit saja dia tabrak..  
Wajahnya memerah, nafasnya memburu dengan tekanan darah yang naik..

"Sehun… Sehun…haaa Sehun" nama Sehun tak pelak ia lewatkan dari bibir bervolumenya, nama yang entah mengapa saat ini mengisi seluruh hati dan pikirannya.

 _"Sehun mencintaimu Jongin, dia selalu berada dibelakangmu dimanapun kau berada-"_  
 _"-dia selalu menguntitmu karena dia menyayangimu"_  
 _"-dia bahkan rela kau hina, hanya karena ingin kau menjadi Jongin nya"_

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat… ia terus berjalan cepat dengan seluruh tubuh yang bergetar.. tidak. Sehun… ia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun menunggunya…Sehun, tidak… Jongin tidak akan membiarkan Sehun terluka lebih dalam lagi..Sehun, ini Jongin..

"Yang akan menjadi Jongin-mu Sehun-ah!" Jongin berucap sungguh sungguh… disana… kamar Sehun, kenapa? Kenapa sangat ramai? Kenapa para suster itu kelimpungan dengan dua orang dokter yang masuk kedalam?

"Sehun?" Jongin mematung, ia membekap mulutnya saat melihat Taeyeon yang dipapah Minho keluar ruangan, melihat Luhan dan Woohyun yang menenangkan Taemin, bahkan Kyuhyun dan Ravi serta Chanyeol ada disana.. ada apa ini?

Langkah kaki bergetar Jongin memelan, ia sangat berat untuk mendekati orang orang itu diujung lorong, orang orang yang berlalu lalang seolah lenyap dari pandangannya…Sehun, apa dia disana?

 _"Sehun menyukaimu sejak pertama bertemu, namun ia tidak berani mendekatimu karena dia miskin Jongin"_

Airmata mengiringi langkah kaki Jongin…  
Saat ia sudah berada didepan pintu kamar Sehun-pun, dia menghiraukan suara tangisan Taemin dan jeritan parau Taeyeon. Ia tuli, matanya buta…

"MATIKAN SEMUA SELANG INFUSNYA!"

"Baik"

"NYALAKAN LAMPU DARURAT!"

"Baik"

"TUAN OH SEHUN?"

Suara kekacauan dan teriakan teriakan para dokter didalam membuat sayatan tersendiri bagi Jongin, ia merasa lebih baik ia tuli sungguhan dan buta sekaligus jika yang didengarnya adalah tangisan pilu dan panggilan teriakan serta deteksi persenan jantung Sehun, ia memilih buta jika yang dilihatnya adalah Sehun yang dikelilingi dokter dengan alat bantu ini dan itu..

"TUAN OH SEHUN…"

 _Pip..pipipipip…PIIPPPPPP_

"Andwae…" Jongin berujar lirih, Sehun, Sehun-nya…

"Andwae… ANDWAEE!"

 **BRAK**

Jongin menerobos masuk dan menyingkirkan para dokter yang menghalanginya, ia bertumpu pada tubuh Sehun yang terbaring kaku. Wajah tampan yang selalu tersenyum itu terlihat pucat bagai tanpa darah, Jongin hiraukan teriakan para orang yang memanggilnya. ia hanya ingin Sehun… Sehun…

"Haa.. apa ini Sehun? Sehun bangun, Sehun…Sehun.. bangun Sehun bangun!" Jongin mengguncang tubuh Sehun kenakanan dan kiri, namun.. Sehun tetap diam

"Sehun.. dengar aku hiks Sehun!Sehun, tetaplah bersamaku Sehun. Kumohon, tetaplah bersamaku Sehun-ah, tetaplah bersamaku"

"-aku ingin kau yang selalu disisiku Sehun, menggangguku, menceramahiku, memarahiku, dan mengajakku pulang bersama" Jongin tidak mempedulikan ia yang seperti orang bodoh hingga Luhan menekan bahunyapun ia rasa ia kebal

"Kumohon, tetaplah bersamaku Sehun-ah kumohon…"

"-aku janji.., aku janji jika kau bangun. Aku akan belajar lagi, aku janji aku mau pulang bersama dengan motormu Sehun… motormu bagus, Sehun jadi kumohon bangun…!"

"Bangun Oh Sehun! Aku tau kau mendengarku, ayo ayo kita belajar lagi, ayo aku tidak akan merokok lagi Sehun, kumohonnn!"

"Jongin… Sehun sudah tidak ada…"

Jongin menepis lengan kanan Luhan, ia benci.. benci pada Luhan yang mengatakan hal itu.

"Sehun.. huks kau selalu bersamaku kan Sehun?Sehun,, jangan pergi! Kumohon, tetaplah bersamaku Sehun… tetaplah bersamaku Sehun-ah!" Jongin mencium pipi Sehun pelan,  
"Maaf tuan, kami akan memindahkan Tuan Oh Sehun ke rumah duka"

"TIDAK! KUMOHON SEHUN, TETAPLAH BERSAMAKU… KUMOHON!"

"Aku mencintaimu.. aku mencintaimu Sehun…. Aku mencintaimu, OH SEHUN! hiks"

 _Takdir adalah…_  
 _Yang mempertemukan_  
 _Yang mengenalkan_  
 _Dan …_  
 _Yang memisahkan…_

 _"Aku akan tetap bersamamu Jongin, seperti apa yang ada di dalam foto itu, aku bersamamu walaupun kita jauh… aku mencintaimu, sangat. Aku juga mencintaimu,"_

END

HAIIII salam kenal, saya baru di dunia ffn hehehe. Ini ff perdana saya yg udah di publish di blog sama sebenernya ini remake dari ff saya yang castnya OnKey makannya maaf ya kalo ada salah nama. Saya akan berusaha lagi untuk ff selanjutnya, maaf kalo kurang dapat feelnya mumuahhh.

Salam kenal,^youngi^


End file.
